


broken things and bitter ends

by feux



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, i use the word fucking way too many times in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feux/pseuds/feux
Summary: Mikey can’t stay, Pete can’t deal.(just a short stream of consciousness break up story bc i’m gay and i’m listening to fourth of july on repeat)
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	broken things and bitter ends

Pete thinks this sucks — Pete thinks most things suck. And Pete knows all shitty things must come to an end. That doesn’t really make any of it better. 

There’s a tape destroyed on the ground between Mikey’s legs. Pete recorded it himself, with every fucking awful melodramatic song that came to his head when he thought about Michael. He broke it, too, and he was considerably better at that part.

“This sucks.”

“I know.” 

“I’m gonna lose my fucking mind.”

Mikey is holding a clock almost the size of his torso, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk like he was ready to sprint away from Pete at the smallest of inconveniences. Not that he could honestly run with that thing on his skinny twig arms. Not without breaking it into just too many small pieces.

“I’m sorry, Pete. If that’s worth anything.”

It wasn’t. The tick-tacking of the clock was bothering him almost more than the nagging at his chest, and Mikey wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

“You could’ve just told me you were only interested in me fixing that stupid fucking ancient shitty —”

“Can you not? It’s a family relic.”

Pete wants to curse. He wants to call Mikey a motherfucker or something and then make him pay for all his services and, after that he wants to throw the clock in the ground the same way he did with the mixtape. (But he still can’t even think of him as Michael, it’s always Mikeyway. Like Milky Way. Something pleasant and full of stars)

“And it’s not only because you knew how to fix a clock, Wentz, I’m not that shallow.”

Shallow. There’s a puddle between the two of them. It’s been raining kind of heavy the past few days — the asphalt is sprinkled with tear-like raindrops, shining like the night sky, reflecting the street lamps a thousand tiny times. A puddle isn’t shallow, not when compared to a raindrop. Mikey’s feelings aren’t shallow. It’s just that Pete’s are kind of an ocean. 

“You suck, Michael.”

“I know.”

“But you don’t have to leave.”

A trick of the light, Pete thinks, but there’s a weird shimmer in Mikey’s eyes. The clock’s pendulum continues to go, side by side, indifferent to Pete’s faulty perception. It couldn’t be more than a couple of minutes since he broke the tape, a couple of weeks since their first kiss. It seemed like centuries. A very compressed lifetime.

Mikey just knocked on his door randomly in the middle of june, asking for help to fix his late grandma’s banjo clock and now it’s almost august and he’s going to New York, as far away from Pete as he can, and it seemed like so little time. Such a small infinity. It didn’t seem fair. Mikey wasn’t fair.

“You can still call me, Pete, it doesn’t have to end like that.”

“It does. You fucking know it. You'll forget all of this the second you let go of this ugly fucking clock.”

“You know I can’t stay. Gerard needs me. That’s all for him.” 

How selfish of Pete. How stupidly egoist to want him there, in the sun, with him, in the university he always wanted to attend, having a fucking normal life. How horrible.

“Whatever.”

“He’s my brother, Pete. Blood is thicker.”

“That’s totally not what this saying means.”

He just needed Pete’s help to clean his mess, and now that was done, and he was leaving. I’m just a couple more tick-tocks Gerard Way’s old van would turn up and he’d never see Mikey again. 

It took time to fix the clock — Pete had really basic knowledge and they mostly made it worse for the first two weeks. Mikey had broken it years before, and he wanted to fix it and give him to his brother as an apology. Pete just wanted to borrow some time with Mikey before they had to part ways. He fell in love, somehow. And Mikey probably saw him as a side project.

Mikey broke his heart like one breaks a car window, all the ground up glass like diamonds spilling everywhere, impossible to put it back together. 

“You break things, Way, that’s all you ever do. You just destroy everything.”

“I know you don’t mean that.”

“No, I do. Fuck you, and fuck that stupid clock, and fuck me for ever falling for your bullshit.”

Mikey stands up fast, barely able to keep himself straight. Pete doesn’t move, he stands his ground, half expecting Michael to give him a broken nose to match the broken heart. But Mikey just stays there, stepping on Pete’s ruined love songs with his eyes burning like supernovas. 

“You chose this as much as I did. You ended this, Pete. At least own it.”

“Don’t act like you’re fucking hurt.”

“I am.”

“Don’t act like you’re in love, don’t pretend that you care.”

“I am, and I do. You just can’t deal with it. And if it’s easier for you to go on pretending I broke up with you, go ahead. But don’t imply I don’t love you, or that this doesn’t affect me, because I do and it does. You break things as much as I do.”

Pete didn’t get to see Gerard’s van lazily turning in the crossroads. He just turned back and walked through the identical suburban houses, half lost in his own element. No goodbyes, no stone-set ending, just semicolons and ellipsis after ellipsis. Just his heart, scattered through the streets like raindrops, like plastic from a mixtape no one will ever hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry i suck mostly and i tried so hard not to miss a schedule with another thing but i end up messing up all the same and that made me feel so guilty writing this so i did it really fast and shorter than intended 
> 
> i hope it still made sense and it wasn’t total shit! also i’m sorry to always say this but english isn’t my first language and i’d love to hear feedback on how to improve my writing! thank you very much for anyone who read it <3


End file.
